<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DamiDick】Not Now by kizuna030</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657214">【DamiDick】Not Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030'>kizuna030</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Damian is 13 years old, De-Aged Dick Grayson, Dick is 10 years old, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>當Dick年齡倒退回10歲那年，Damian陪了他渡過一個晚上。</p><p> </p><p>When Dick had been de-aged to 10 years old, Damian stay with him for a night.</p><p> </p><p>中文書面語</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DamiDick】Not Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊ 這是300粉點梗的第五篇！原梗為 @布鲁克林的暖风 的：「大哥意外回到小羅賓時期和大米互動」希望你會喜歡！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian Wayne看著眼前穿著綠色鱗片小短褲的男生，再看看站在他們身邊的蝙蝠俠。「你在說Grayson中了魔法。」蝙蝠俠點點頭。「然後回到了他10歲那年。」蝙蝠俠繼續點點頭。「然後你現在要去瞭望塔，所以這段時間我要陪著他。」蝙蝠俠還是站在原地點點頭。</p><p>Dick好奇地看著眼前比自己高一點的13歲第四任羅賓，剛才蝙蝠俠已經和他說了自己年齡倒退到十多年前。Bruce已經問過Zatanna這個狀況大概維持一到兩天，不會對身體或是時間線造成影響，因為現在的Dick只是年齡倒退，。唯一有點影響的，大概就是這兩天Dick不會記得成人時的事情，只有10歲時的記憶。</p><p>「Dick，這是我和你說過的，他是Damian，這段兩天他會陪著你的。」Dick仰著腦袋向Bruce點點頭，然後向Damian伸出手，稚嫩的童音讓Damian沒有反應過來︰「你好，Damian。」Damian雖然嘖了聲，但還是接過男生的手。「我是Damian Wayne，Grayson。」聽到他的姓氏之後，Dick睜大眼睛看著Bruce。「你現在有一個兒子？」</p><p>Bruce本來沒想到要把這件事告訴Dick，可是既然Damian已經說了，也沒有其他辦法。「嗯，所以我信他可以照顧好你。」他知道Dick還有很多問題，但是嘴巴張開，又合上了。「別擔心，你快去塔裡吧。」Bruce輕嘆口氣，他不想讓Dick覺得被遺棄在這裡，但這次任務太危險，憑現在的Dick是無法應付的。「我會盡快回來。」他蹲下來輕撫過Dick的腦袋，他知道這時候的他剛失去了父母沒多久，內心仍然沒有踏實的安全感，Bruce比任何人都更要了解這種感受。</p><p>「要安全回來。」Dick走上前擁住Bruce，沒有停留太久，不過足以讓Bruce感受到這份溫暖。Bruce站了起來，現在再不走便來不及，所以他給Damian投向了一個確認的眼神，得到男生點頭同意之後，拋下一句︰「別擅自去夜巡。」才離開了蝙蝠洞。Damian對他的話嘖之以鼻，但他現在知道聽從命令。所以他看著比他還矮小的Dick站在原地，一時不知道要說甚麼。平時Dick會主動和他說話，可現在，他不太清楚自己應該要說甚麼，所以他決定到蝙蝠電腦前開始調查最近的案件。</p><p>他很快便發現自己根本就無法好好工作，因為Dick一直在附近跳來跳去，還一直在蝙蝠電腦附近走來走去，Damian終於忍不住開口說話︰「你就不能消停一會嗎，Grayson？」Dick有些抱歉地摸摸鼻子，向他解釋︰「抱歉，有事情煩惱的時候，我下意識便會有這樣的行為。」Damian沉默數秒，終於轉過蝙蝠椅，好讓自己可以看見他本來的大哥。</p><p>「你在煩惱甚麼？」最終他還是問出口，Dick吱吱唔唔的沒有及時說話，然後他說話了︰「我在想是不是我不夠好，所以才會不能再當羅賓。」沒料到Dick竟然在思考這個問題，Damian不自覺地挑起了眉頭。「我不知道當時你和父親具體發生了甚麼事情，不過據我所知，你是主動和他提出不想當羅賓的。」Dick明亮的蔚藍色大眼睛看著他眨了眨，有些不太相信自己所聽到的事情︰「是我主動和他提出的？」羅賓身份對於自己來說這麼重要，Dick不太相信自己竟然會辭退羅賓的身份。</p><p>「嗯，後來你想成為新的英雄，不想一直在蝙蝠俠的陰影下活著。」Dick看著Damian，似懂非懂地點點頭，他還是不明白為何自己會有這樣的行為，但畢竟他不知道未來發生了甚麼事情，也不好問Damian到底這段時間發生了甚麼事。就算知道是自己決定要離開，但是他仍然不太能接受Bruce竟然把「羅賓」的身份讓給了別人，羅賓是他母親給他的稱呼，這感覺……並不對勁。</p><p>Dick一直沉醉在思考之中，沒有注意到自己何時又開始在蝙蝠電腦上倒立，Damian還是在看著他。「呃…抱歉，我不是故意想要打擾你的調查工作的。」也許因為Damian是Bruce的親生兒子，他們兩個幾乎是分享相同的氣質，Dick下意識地以對Bruce的態度來對待Damian，可他同時也注意到Damian的眉眼間並沒有對他的不滿。</p><p>「我們能偷偷去夜巡嗎？」看見Damian一直在電腦面前調查，又不說話，Dick無法控制地感覺到無聊，終於忍不住走到Damian面前，擋在Damian看著電腦的視線。「不，讓開，Grayson。」Damian斬釘截鐵地說，不只是因為Bruce讓他們不要去夜巡，更因為他不想Dick在這個情況下惹上麻煩。「可是你沒有在電腦上調查出甚麼，我們出去巡邏會更快有結果啊。」Dick睜大了那雙讓人討厭不起來的蔚藍色眼睛，用上他的狗狗眼看著Damian，希望這對比自己年長一點點的Damian可以有所反應。</p><p>Damian沒有說話這點，大概是一個好的預兆，所以Dick又繼續說︰「只要我們不要被蝙蝠俠發現就好，還是說……神奇小子你害怕了？」激將法對Damian頗有效，男生挑起眉頭，輕嘖一聲︰「那你最好聽從我的說話，Grayson。」Dick幾乎是歡呼地舉起雙手，終於一蛻剛才沉悶的表情︰「Damian你是最好的！」Damian開始覺得這大概不是個好的行動。</p><p>「哇噢！B竟然讓你開蝙蝠車！」當Dick乖乖地坐在副駕駛，扣好安全帶的時候，不住驚嘆著Damian的熟練，彷彿他已經開過無數次蝙蝠車一樣。不過技術來說，Bruce從來沒有批准過Damian開蝙蝠車，他只是會這樣做而已，但Damian不認為他需要解釋這點。畢竟看見Dick那驚喜的表情，現在似乎比一切都更重要。</p><p>所以Damian載著他倆在Gotham的街道中奔馳，滿意地看到Dick驚訝於自己的車技，蔚藍色的眼睛中寫滿了驚喜，他的反應讓Damian禁不住勾起一個若有若無的笑容。直到找到一處隱蔽的地方，Damian終於把蝙蝠車停靠在一邊。「嘗試跟上我的腳步，Grayson。」Damian就這樣拋下一句話之後，便拿著鈎槍向著不遠處的大廈便躍去，不意外地聽見被留在原地的Dick大聲地呼喊一聲︰「嘿，這不公平！」</p><p>Damian並不擔心Dick追不上或是迷失方向，在飛翔的時候，他會小心地注意Dick的一舉一動，看著男孩是否有跟上自己。直至確認到Dick可以完全跟上自己的時候，他才以正常速度開始穿梭在Gotham的黑夜之中。Gotham的空氣中總是帶著潮濕，彷彿包含著一股腐敗的氣息，從來也算不上讓人有多歡喜，可是Damian現在卻無法否認自己開始享受Gotham的晚風。</p><p>他們如同小鳥一樣，一直在漆黑中飛翔奔跑，直到Damian終於願意停下腳步，在其中一個大樓的天台上收起了鈎槍。聽見Dick的腳步隨即在自己身後降落後，Damian才放鬆地讓自己坐在天台的圍欄上，男孩也毫不猶豫地坐到自己身邊。</p><p>晚風吹拂過他們的軀體，吹散他們身體的熱度。「這很好玩。」Dick吃吃地笑著說，對於今晚的「夜巡」非常滿意。他無憂無慮的笑聲感染了Damian，男生也露出一個笑容。他轉過頭看向笑得開懷的Dick，沒有蛻去嬰兒肥的臉蛋因為興奮而變得紅潤，讓他那雙蔚藍色的眼眸更是閃爍出耀眼的光芒。</p><p>一直作為蝙蝠俠助手的Dick，鮮少有時間像這樣於Gotham夜空中放肆地飛翔。他本來就是羅賓鳥，理應毫無顧慮地在天空中翱翔，而Damian喜歡他這種自由自在又無拘無束地天性。「確實。」果然還是笑容更適合他。Damian暗自在心裡想。</p><p>飛翔的感覺讓Dick忘記了自己不是羅賓此事，終於開始和Damian扯著些有的沒的話題，Damian難得地沒有阻止他說話，任由現在年紀比自己小的大哥說著不同的話題，放任他好奇地詢問自己的問題。年輕的Dick顯然比長大的他更加活潑，更愛說話，但也因此沒有注意到Damian看上去有點寵溺的眼神。</p><p>Dick從來沒有發現Damian對他的心情，也有可能他發現了，只是他選擇忽視他的感情。Damian沒有怪責Dick，就算是後者的情況，他也不難理解Dick為何會故意為之。總有一天，Damian會讓Dick變成自己的，但不是現在。現在的話，就讓他好好地獨佔此刻的Dick吧。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>＊ 唉媽，寫著寫著發現好久沒有寫過DamiDick，想寫小媽PWP了（。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>